The Dance
by venusguytrap
Summary: And now I'm glad I didn't know the way it all would end, the way it all would go. Our lives are better left to chance. I could have missed the pain, but I'd of had to miss the dance. InuKik angst


I know; it's not really a fanfic, it's the actual story of what happened with minor adjustments here and there. But it also goes to the song The Dance and I had to write something. On the plus side, if people are confused about Kikyo, this is your way to figure out what kinda happened. (I found out about InuYasha through fanfics at least). WATCH THE EPISODES THOUGH!!! They basically make you cry. So sad, but that's why I love it. I am practically angst in a body. Actually, no, that's Harry Potter in the 5th book. lol, jk

No flames please.

Disclaimer: (voice dripping with sarcasm) Oh, I _totally_ own this! (normal voice) Not. I don't even own the plot. I just felt like it needed to be done.

* * *

**The Dance**

InuYasha gasped for breath, to keep his consciousness, but the world was getting darker and he could only see the woman who betrayed him now. But it was funny, in a non-humorous way, instead of seeing his whole life flash before his eyes like people said, he only could see the parts with Kikyo, the woman he loved… the woman that was causing him to die like this, pinned against a tree with a sacred arrow that caused him to become so weak and have so much pain. But… not just physical, his heart was slowly dying as well.

'Is… is this death…?' he wondered, staring at the bleeding miko. 'Kikyo… Why are you bleeding? Why… why are you doing all this…? I had thought…!'

The world was getting darker to his eyes as his mind flashbacked to the fateful night when he first saw her… and the pain grew fainter…

_Looking back on the memory of…  
The dance we shared 'neath the stars above_

'Kuso…' he thought, tightening his fists around his fire-rat robe in nervousness. 'Why now?!' InuYasha felt a lock of now ebony hair fall into his face. He could no longer use his keen sense of smell to see what feelings the human girl behind him was having. Was she scared? Was she gone?

The now-human InuYasha bit his lip. He may not have had his demon instincts, but he could tell the woman was there.

"How long do you intend to hide?" He heard her ask sharply. Her voice came out in a cold tone, but it still somehow managed to sound musical to his ears. It sounded pained, as if she were sick or something. But he guessed that she'd gotten injured earlier or something because of the think stench of blood he'd smelt before he'd gotten up the tree.

He turned his head ever so slightly, listening carefully, not wanting to speak. Maybe she'd go away so that he could spent the night of the new moon in somewhat peace…

He had no such luck, he realized after he began to feel chills on his spine, telling him that she was watching him. InuYasha gulped, paying no attention to the thunder and rain, waiting. He knew he couldn't move or he'd be seen so he listened hard.

"Are you also after the Shikon no Tama?" She asked, in the same tone of voice.

He was so caught off guard by this question, he couldn't help but blurt stupidly,

"'Shikon no Tama'? What's this 'Shikon no Tama' thing?" He mentally hit himself for speaking, but still curiously waited for an answer. He had no idea what it was, but it sounded vaguely interesting.

Her silence filled the air, though the thunder and rain had no effect on him. He wanted to hear her and didn't give a rat's ass about the stupid weather. He was growing impatient before she said,

"If you don't know, it's just as well."

His jaw dropped in indignation. 'Who does this human think she is not answering me?!' Then again, he realized, she had no idea who he was…

"However, if you don't want to be killed, don't come near me."

His fists tightened even more in anger. Forgetting this was the night of his weakness, he turned angrily, hearing her footsteps moving away from him in the puddles. But he stopped suddenly as the woman hesitated, seemingly in pain before collapsing.

Almost immediately, he jumped down from the branch and ran forward to the girl. He wasn't worried of course… well, maybe just a little, but only because of the emotions he felt as a human. Any other human would have done just that as well.

His eyes widened, taking in her soaked hair, getting muddy from the puddle, and the dirt smudges all over her face. There were also some small bruises and scratches on her face. He recognized her now grimy outfit to be a miko's and raised an eyebrow, looking her over.

"What a miko…" he whispered before a voice rang in the night air.

"Kikyo-sama!"

Panic grew in him, turning to see lights, torches, gleaming through the rain nearby. In desperation, he abandoned the scene and ran as the voices continued to call out, "Kikyo-sama!"

He struggled to get up another tree just before the rain had stopped, but finally managed, sighing with relief, curiosity filling him before he heard a voice screech through the sky.

"It's close! It's close! The Shikon no Tama…! Hurry and give me that youkai power to restore my body!" The voice flew past him overhead and he smirked, realizing the great potential it might have.

"I see. So that's what it is." He thought out-loud. "The Shikon no Tama, huh? Sounds interesting!" His mind suddenly flashbacked to the sight of the miko lying on the ground in pain before him. "She was called 'Kikyo', right?"

That was the first time they'd ever laid eyes on each other.

_For a moment all the world was right  
How could I have known that you'd ever say goodbye?_

InuYasha had tried repeatedly to steal the Sacred Jewel from Kikyo, but only found that he could not and instead started protecting the jewel until the right time when he himself could steal it instead of another demon or man for that matter. But… both Kikyo and InuYasha found that, instead of him protecting the jewel, he was also protecting her, becoming her ally. And then he became her friend. And then, as the sun set after InuYasha and Kikyo had gone through a hard battle, they became something more. They realized that they had fallen in love.

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end, the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance _

_I could have missed the pain…  
But I'd have had to miss… the dance_

They looked into each other's eyes, studying each other as InuYasha dropped the oar. He took her in his arms as they shared their first kiss, silhouetted against the sunset.

"I'll become human, for you."

It was the perfect plan, both could be free from now on if InuYasha used the Shikon Jewel to become human. Kikyo would no longer have to be a priestess, she'd be allowed to become a real woman and live like one. She'd be allowed to fall in love. And InuYasha would be able to fall in love as well.

"I love you." He whispered in her ear.

"InuYasha…" was all she could say, eyes filling with tears of joy and love.

_Holding you I held everything  
For a moment wasn't I a king?  
But if I'd only known how the king would fall  
Hey, who's to say you know I might have changed it all_

He was at their meeting place, oblivious to all that had just happened to his lover as he waited impatiently.

"Kuso, she's late." He muttered. "…But it'll be worth it."

"DIE, HANYOU!"

"What…?!" InuYasha sped around, just in time to dodge an arrow from his… Kikyo. "Kikyo, what the hell do you think you're pulling?!"

"I never loved you, InuYasha! Do the world a favor and just DIE!"

His heart was torn as tears of bitter rage filled his eyes, but he didn't let it show, bounding away.

'I should've killed her…' he seethed in confusion. What had happened?! 'Even if I had the chance, I wouldn't… I _couldn'_t do it… I couldn't kill her and she _knows_ it… She _used _me…! DAMMIT!' He felt nauseated as he covered his sadness and instead replaced it with fury. "Fine, if that's the way it is, I won't become human. I'll become a demon and be rid of these weaknesses. I'll be able to gain my vengeance for turning me into a fool!"

"It's InuYasha!" the villagers yelled with fury as he flew into an open clearing, just above the village where he and Kikyo had lived. "How could you do that to Lady Kikyo?!"

The hanyou ignored them, ripping through the nets they tried to subdue him in.

He smirked as he smashed through the roof of the shrine, grabbing the Sacred Jewel from its place. The doors opened once more with villagers attacking him that he'd once treated almost like his family, not Sesshomaru of course, as he made his escape, jewel in hand.

"Finally, something that will turn me into a full youkai!" he sneered in triumph, trying to cover his hurt as he was about to bound past the Goshinboku when…

"DIE, INUYASHA!!!"

"Wha…?"

He gasped as an arrow pierced his heart, pinning him to the tree. In shock, he dropped the jewel that could save him, or condemn him. "K-Kikyo…" he whispered as he saw his lover, soaked with blood, standing in front of him, hidden tears in her eyes as they both remembered the betrayal each had felt. The hurt in their shattered hearts…

_And now I'm glad I didn't know  
The way it all would end the way it all would go  
Our lives are better left to chance _

_I could have missed the pain…  
But I'd have had to miss… the dance_

"How c-could you…? I thought… you…!" he whispered, hand outstretched as the world faded around him. "I l… l…" he choked, unable to finish except for, "you…" And as, the world disappeared, his mind lingered on the fading image of his one true love. 'Kikyo, I love you…' he thought sadly. 'And… I'm happy that I do…' And the world disappeared.

_Yes, my life is better left to chance  
I could have missed the pain… _

_But I'd have had to miss… _

_The dance… _

* * *

Okay, I'm done now. Please review, but no flames! That means you, Sauron...  



End file.
